Listening to the music is a common leisure time activity. Earphones are used to listen to music to avoid disturbing others. However, when earphones are not being used, it is difficult to store them. Because of the long earphone wire, the wire is always wound together when the earphone is directly placed into a bag for storage.
Typically, a storage box with a winding reel is used to store earphones. The winding reel is used to wind the earphone's wire into the store box to prevent the earphone wire from getting tangled up. However, if such a storage method is used, a user must take an additional storage box to store the earphones in. It is still not very convenient for users because the earphones must initially be removed from the box before they can be used. This is especially inconvenient, when the earphones are urgently needed.
Therefore, an earphone storage structure that can avoid the foregoing problems is required.